Ranx (New Earth)
Circuitry running across and through each quadrant of the city enables Ranx to observe and act upon anything in his vicinity. Ranx can control gravitational forces in virtually any area, and control the very ground itself. Data feeds connect to a command center with a central processing unit, perhaps an quasi-organic brain. According to a prophecy narrated to Abin Sur by Qull of the Five Inversions, Qull promised Sur to answer three questions, free of charge. The third question involved the end of the Green Lantern Corps. The prophecy stated that, during a battle with the unbound Empire of Tears, Ranx would detonate a blink-bomb in the center of Mogo, killing the sentient planet and ending the Green Lantern Corps once and for all. Modern Time Ranx appears in present times where it, a former bustling port, allowed itself to become a center for crime and vice. This attracted the attentions of the Green Lantern Corps to shutting it down and diverting its trade routes elsewhere. As a result, only drifters and fugitives inhabited Ranx, causing the city to develop a deep-seated grudge against Green Lanterns. Green Lanterns Guy Gardner and Chthos-Chthas Chthatis came to Ranx in pursuit of one of the Children of the White Lobe. The city interfered their investigation until Gardner threatened to destroy its central processor. When Gardner and Chthos-Chthas Chthatis cornered the fugitive, she unleashed a powerful "Blink Bomb", causing Ranx to void its digestive system, expelling the Lanterns into space and humiliating Ranx greatly. Sinestro Corps War Ranx later allied with the Sinestro Corps, apparently under the promise of revenge against Gardner. Increased in size many times, it is at the frontline of the Sinestro Corps' attack on Mogo, which fulfilled some elements of the prophecy to be coming true; however, Ranx was obliterated by Sodam Yat, who destroyed Ranx's power core, at the end of the Battle of Mogo. The New 52 This would not be the end of Ranx however, as several Sinestro Corpsmen led by Arkillo would take what remained of their comrade in the forms of seeds pertaining to what the creature once was. After the re-acquisition of Warworld by the Sinestro Corps, they allowed the seed to firmament within the planetary crust of the artificial Planet. Fusing the once fallen fear lantern to the orbital space station itself. Now as Warworld, Ranx served as the sapient mobile planet fortress of the corps. Acting as both command hub and interplanetary transport for the deployment of Sinestro's army and relief workers across the galaxy. With the threat of The Pailing looming overhead, Ranx was brought into orbit of Earth as Sinestro went in search of an old comrade to aid in his discovery into their origin and activities. When it was revealed the Pale Bishop was once a guardian, the rest of the Pailing Sect descended upon the Earth, they were alerted to the emotional presence by the few Sinestro Corpsmen within Warworld's sick bay. While at the same time Wonder Woman launched an assault on their headquarters as Ranx sent his corps leader a distress call. To aid in the battle against the Pailing, Warworld Ranx deploys many of his planetary defensive systems while mobilizing the corps newly refitted Manhunters drones which act as ring carriers for a planetary recruitment drive. As the battle ended in the bishops defeat, Ranx was there when Sinestro's daughter; Soranik, was dubbed regent of the Sinestro Corps. While congratulations were going on back on Earth, Ranx reported a disturbance on it's planetary surface. The disturbance turned out to be Mongul, now free of the Pailing's influence, as he retreated to earth. In the meantime Rax sat in orbit around New Kouragr as the corps did reliefe work. While the reborn Red Lanterns attacked one of the terraforming operations, Soranik mobilized the whole corps to move against them. Including Ranx who opened the planets crust like a pair of jaws and swallowed them whole. Rebirth Ranx soon repositions himself at space sector zero where Oa once stood before its destruction by Relic. From here Sinestro would seek to cement his power base as the ultimate police force of the universe. | Powers = | Abilities = * *'Remote Viewing' *'Warworld' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Qwardian Power Battery | Transportation = Interstellar Flight | Weapons = Qwardian Power Ring | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Ranx the Sentient City | Links = }} Category:Planets